Super Smash Bros Online
by WILDARMSMusashi
Summary: Just like my KH: Online, but a Super Smash Bros. version. Create a player, and join this worldwide extravaganza!
1. Super Smash Bros Online Sign In

WILDARMSMusashi's  
Super Smash Bros. Online

_Hello again, it's WAM. It's been a long time since I've made a fanfic, and this is probably my gateway back into fanfiction, you know, meaning ill probably try hard to get a whole lot of things in. Anyways, this is another one of those online-game fanfics of mine. But of course it's Super Smash Bros, probably one of the best Nintendo Gamecube games ever. So, these are my four starting characters, I mean players in the game. Send in your players. I'll probably start a forum on it like the KH Online one. Anyways, enjoy the profiles._

* * *

Name: Jack  
Title: "The Gunslinging Samurai"  
Gender: Male  
Age: 14  
Weapon(s): 2 Pistols, Katana  
Appearance: Neck length, brown hair, dark brown longcoat, ripped denim jeans, blue tennis shoes  
Bio: A 14 year old game junkie from the US. He found out about the game through his best friend, who was already a beta tester. Soon, he became apart of something that would be huge.  
Attitude: Confident, ready for a battle when needed, but knows his boundaries and limits.  
Guild: theORIGINALBetas

* * *

Name: Ushumi  
Title: "Hawkeye"  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Weapon(s): Mecha Bow and Arrows, 2 Curved Daggers  
Appearance: Long black ponytail, blue eyes, black tanktop, tan shorts, sandals  
Bio: Jack's best friend who was one of the first beta testers for the game. He's in the Archery Club at their school.  
Attitude: Preserved, had a calm nature, he's wise but can have fun.  
Guild: theORIGINALBetas

* * *

Name: Sakura  
Title: "The Spear Goddess"  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Weapon(s): Shield, spear  
Appearance: Long pink hair, blue eyes, long black t-shirt, black short shorts, yellow pumas  
Bio: A japanese schoolgirl who is also one of the first testers. She enjoys Go and her mother's rice cakes.  
Attitude: Kind, but strong willed, pretty smart and thinks before she acts.  
Guild: theORIGINALBetas

* * *

Name: Melody  
Title: "The Elven Muse"  
Gender: Female  
Age: 13  
Weapon: Sitar  
Appearance: Short green hair, layered, yellow eyes, pointed ears, blue kimono w/ cherry blossoms, wooden clogs  
Bio: A girl from Beverly Hills who is a valley girl at school, but in the game, she's a whole other person.  
Attitude: In the game, she's a tomboy, independent, lets her actions do all the talking for her.  
Guild: theORIGINALBetas

* * *

_Note: Add in all the characters you want. Make up your own guild, or join an existing one. Bring in ideas of weapons and items. Just make sure they would seem like they would be in Super Smash Bros. Anyways, send away!_

_Oh Yeah! Here's the list of Weapons and Abilities that could be used. There's alot_

* * *

Weapons  
Long Sword (2x, means that u could use 2)  
Katana(2x)  
Bow & Arrows  
Mecha Bow & Arrows  
Sitar  
Metallic Bo Staff  
Bamboo Staff  
Heavy Blade  
Martial Arts  
Keyblade(2x)  
Shield Baseball Bat  
Tennis Racket  
Skillet(2x)  
Yo Yo(2x)  
Shuriken  
Needles  
Daggers(2x)  
Mushrooms  
Detonator  
Rocket Launcher  
Long Chain  
Water  
Earth  
Fire  
Air  
Poke'balls  
Spear  
Anchor

Abilities  
Teleportation  
Invisibility  
Transformation  
Flight  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Defense


	2. Beta Testers

_Greetings all from the band geek! Here are our first players added by these following members!_

_EnvoyOfWater- Valerie  
Destineylegend- Mike  
StarLightSeraph (HEY LEAH!!!)- Kerrigan  
ElementUchihaMaster- Juyin Uchiha_

_thank you all for entering in your characters! and dont forget, expect the RP really soon hopefully. I'll probably up by the end of this weekend. Anyways, enjoy_

* * *

Chapter One: Beta Testers 

Time felt as if it had slowed down. The player known as Ushumi could feel the blade of his teammate/guild member Valerie slide past his face. Her blade went swift as her hair followed the rhythm of her swings. Ushumi dodged every swing, dodge rolling to the other side of her as he readied his mech arrow on its bowstring and let go of it as the arrow whistled through the air. Valerie made a sharp turn and swung her blade with a tight grip, the arrow surrounded by an icy encasing. Only the sound of the ice breaking was echoed throughout their guild's private stage of Hyrule Temple.

Inside theORIGINALBetas' hall, other guild members watched this silent battle through their screen. Inside sat "The Gunslinging Samurai" Jack, "The Elven Muse" Melody, and "The Fiery Wind" Akemi. All sat in their seperate chairs. Jack stretched out with a plate of nachos on one side of him. Akemi sitting properly with a steaming hot cup of green tea in her grasp, taking occasional sips from time to time. Melody sitting with her elbows resting on her legs and her head resting in both of her palms. All of their eyes set upon the screen to see Ushumi and Valerie still set in battle.

"It seems it's gonna be a tough one again," Melody said.

"Of course," Akemi kept it short and simple.

"Only if Sakura was here to see this," Jack sighed. "Sakura is fine where she is. We all needed something and she's out there to get it," Akemi said, putting her cup on the small table beside her and stood up. "I think I'll go check up on her." She headed out of the room towards the outside with her two katana encased in their sheaths. To hear the door close, Jack looked at Melody, she still looking up at the screen. "Who do you think's gonna win?" he asked. "Well, I don't know. Ushumi may be our leader, but Valerie's not the one to be messed with. So it might end up being a tie," Melody answered. "We're about to find out by the looks of it."

Valerie now had her bow and arrows out as the two both had their arrows pointed right at each other. Ushumi and Valerie looked at each other with a plain lifeless gaze, only to be seen a small smirk appear on both of their faces. Both of their percentages were high. Ushumi's at 350 and Valerie's at 365. Whoever went off the stage would be the winner. The arrows would determine who would the winner. A long eerie silence filled the stage. The pulled back bowstrings sprang loose as the arrows were set free. The arrows went at the same speed, both about to hit upon impact. A scream filled the arena to show someone fly off. Valerie appeared to be the only one left on the battlefield as the other arrowhead was dug inside one of the stone pillars.

"GAME!" appeared across the screen.

Melody smiled upon the sight of her guildmaster losing. Valerie and Ushumi soon beamed into the room, both looking exhausted and weary. Ushumi and Valerie plopped onto the couches without a word. Jack and Melody stood. "That was a nice match you two," Jack smiled. "You finally lost," Melody turned her back towards her guildmaster. "Melody!" Jack gave her a light tap across the back of her head. Ushumi just smiled and kept the his thoughts to himself. "It's okay Jack. Anything else you have to say Melody?" Melody just poked out her lips and shook her head.

Down at the plaza, one of the other members of theORIGINALBetas walked through the town square with a bushel of things in her arms for the guild. She sort of struggled trying to get everything under control but tried her best. The weight of everything tilting her to one side made her slip off her feet as everything fell to the ground. "Aww man!" Sakura groaned. All the different players didn't notice her and her troubles and easily brushed by without a simple, 'can i help you?' or 'oh my god, what happened?' But someone stopped in front of her, starting to pick everything up. "I'm sorry, are these yours?"

Sakura looked up. "No, I'm--You!"

Her arms weakened as the items and everything dropped to the ground, her eyes wide, and her face covered with cold sweat. "Th-The Gatekeeper!"

Srry I couldn't put in all your characters, but I'm just ready for other people to join. They'll be in the next one. Review


	3. The Gatekeeper

_Hello again! This is the second chapter of SSBO, and these are the more members of this rock-hard website that sent in their players._

_Lowlife- Kane  
Sonic13 (its about time greg--, j/k)- Chase  
JAROCKI508- Tesuya_

* * *

Chapter Two: The Gatekeeper

Sakura's eyes were wide with fear, as the legendary hacker tried to calm her down, and hopefully not to scream.

"Is there a problem Sakura?" Akemi's voice could be heard.

Akemi could see her comrade's face in shock from afar, staring at the one known as 'the Gatekeeper'. Akemi grabbed ahold of her longsword on her back and sped towards the two, the blade pointed at the other female. The sound of two swords clash filled the plaza, and a strange silence surrounded the area. Only to see a few moments later, her eyes met another's. A male's. His eyes were dark, Akemi's eyes and his fought a silent battle as their swords still made occasional scratching sounds. The Gatekeeper backed away slowly, turning around trying to run away but to only see a long dagger's blade pointed to her neck. And there stood Ushumi, Jack, and Valerie.

"Who are you?" Ushumi demanded.

The female stood with a smirk, her bangs covering her eyes. Her face lifted to show her murky-water colored eyes. "The name's Kerrigan, the Gatekeeper!"

* * *

On the other side of the plaza, on the outskirts, two males stood back-to-back while surrounded by skeletons in the dark environment of a graveyard. One holding two longswords, green jeans, a black tanktop, black shoes, short, neck-length red hair, and blue eyes. The other a keyblade, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, orange martial arts pants, blue boots tied with an orange string, blue shirt, and blue wristbands. "It looks as if time always has us in this situation," said the one with the two longswords. "Yeah, but I'm used to it," the other smiled. "Chase, you always see the brighter side of things," the one with the longswords joked. "Kane, you should know me by now. I never seem to change."

The skeletons sped at the two as Chase leapt into the air. Kane was surrounded by a red aura as his blades were engulfed in flames. He spun around with a fire wheel around him. All of the skeletons disentegrated as more skeletons came out of the graves. Chase sped at a large group of them with his keyblade at hand. Slicing through them, bones littered the earth as he could see Kane still fighting and burning them from afar. "Keep up the good work bud!" Chase yelled. Kane smiled under his hair as he continued on.

* * *

"Hmm," said the leader of the guild, 'Shatterstar.' He looked through his assortment of weapons as most of them were pokeballs. He had always labled them of which pokemon were within the pokeballs. He silently polished them so that they shined. No one really understood the player known as Tesuya, or, 'Chaos.' But he was legendary through the game during the event where u could use any original character in one tournament. He decided to use the Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch the next time, and totally dominated the competition. So some people are begging to join his guild. He said no to most of them without hesitation. He only wanted people who would stay true to the guild and would never betray him. So he trusts only a few amount of people. The people who do know him knows that he really is kind, just doesn't take that much crap from anyone.

A knock on the door caught Tesuya's attention. He got up and headed towards the door to see Melody standing at the door.

* * *

Back at Ushumi's guild hall, he had taken Kerrigan and Juyin into the interrogation room. Valerie, Jack, Sakura watched from the other side of the wall. Many questions would probably be asked, hopefully answered before Ushumi's patience ran out.

"Kerrigan the Gatekeeper," he looked at Kerrigan, then looking at Juyin. "And Juyin Uchiha the Electric Swordsman. It really is an honor." Kerrigan just smirked and Juyin silent as Ushumi sat across the table from the two. "It seems you ran into our little friend, Sakura. And--"

"--Nothing happened," Juyin said still looking down with his arms folded.

"Yeah. I just accidentally bumped into her. Tried to help. And she found out who I was. No biggie," Kerrigan explained.

"It's true," Sakura said to the others. "But she's wanted by the GMs. The right thing to do is to turn her in and get her account deleted," Valerie said heartlessly. "Who is this Kerrigan the Gatekeeper anyways?" Jack asked. "Oh, you've never heard of her, right?" Sakura stretched back into her seat. "She's a hacker." Jack shrugged. "And? Aren't there gonna be hackers in this game?" Sakura just shook her head, trying to get him to understand. "She's not just a hacker. She's found a lot of secrets in this game that no one's ever known. Even some things the staff who made this never even made." "Then if she's that powerful, then she wouldn't have gotten herself captured. As so as that Juyin Uchiha guy," Jack made a point. Sakura was at a loss of words. He made quite a good point, then she had it. Kerrigan probably wanted to be captured! Sakura's spear and shield appeared into her grasp. "Ushumi-taichou!!!" She saw Kerrigan reveal her Oblivion keyblade as it headed towards Ushumi. All that was heard was glass shattering and the sound of metal scratching and screeching.

Sakura's shield had blocked the malevolent keyblade as she held the attack for her master. Juyin had already up and gone, leaving Kerrigan by herself. "Oh, some friend," Kerrigan was smug. "Not like you knew him for a while," Sakura said to herself. Kerrigan was silent. She just lifted her keyblade off of Sakura's shield (good thing, cuz Sakura was starting to get exhausted--). Oblivion disappeared from her hand, she relaxed her shoulders. "Hmm, I think I wanna join you guys," Kerrigan smiled like nothing happened.

"HUH?!?!?!" the others yelled.

"You just tried to kill our guildmaster!!" Sakura yelled. "Geez," Kerrigan's pinky rotated in her ear, taking it out to see no wax. "No need to yell. I did it to see if you really were true to your guildmaster. Something a guildmaster needs are loyal members. So I guess I was right. Now...can I join?"

"Oh my god, this girl is psycho," Jack murmured.

"What did you say?" Kerrigan's eyes burned into Jack's skin (even if she was feet away).

"NOTHING!" Jack stood straight up.

"What do you guys think?" Ushumi asked simply. The others were just shocked. The legendary hacker who is wanted by the Gamemasters and who just tried to kill him asks if she could join, and he acts as if nothing happened! What a strange couple those two were. "I don't care," Valerie said. "But if she trys something funny again. It's her head." "I agree," Jack and Sakura said in unison. "Welcome," Ushumi held an open hand out. Kerrigan shook the hand and smiled.

"Hey, where's Melody?" Sakura asked.

* * *

_At the Shatterstar Hideout..._

A round had started at their private Fountain of Dreams stage. Melody and Tesuya stared each other down.

"It's nice to have a match with you..." Melody started. _"...Brother."_

* * *

_(Yeah, I kinda rushed on this one if you could tell. Anyways, review)  
(and dont forget, u might wanna add on to other people's existing guilds so they wont be alone here r the guilds out now)_

_theORIGINALBetas  
Monster Hunters  
Shatterstar _

_(dont forget to add on. PEACE)_


End file.
